When cameras and sensors are mounted on a pole, vibration of the pole caused by wind creates blurry and shaky images, which are difficult to see clearly. When these sensors or cameras are used for motion detection, the wind vibration creates false motion alarms. Further, in many instances, each camera, sensor or other piece of equipment requires its own enclosure for protection from the elements or vandalism. These outdoor enclosures are expensive; multiple enclosures add significant cost to a system. In addition, the cost of a pole and its installation are also high.
The following patents are believed to show the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,218, issued Apr. 5, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,304, issued Nov. 18, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,473, issued Jul. 17, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,452, issued Apr. 10, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,646, issued Feb. 27, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,528, issued Mar. 16, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,087, issued May 9, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,456, issued Nov. 4, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,659, issued Oct. 8, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,724, issued May 17, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,949, issued Mar. 23, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,955, Oct. 4, 1927, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,670, issued Oct. 23, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,471, issued Aug. 9, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,663, issued Jun. 27, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,435, issued Jul. 27, 1993 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,382,400, issued Jun. 3, 2008.
One of these patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,218, is somewhat pertinent to the present invention since it discloses a surveillance device in which an adjustable camera is supported by an inner post. The camera is located within the interior of a spherical housing having a window, the spherical housing being supported by a sleeve-like support which extends downwardly and surrounds the inner post. The sleeve-like support is mechanically isolated and spaced-apart from the inner post. As will be seen below, the invention disclosed and claimed herein incorporates many unique structural features and cooperative relationships not taught or suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,218 or the other patents noted above.